Chosen: Volume Two: The Heir
by Bizarre Aubrey
Summary: Sequel to Sooner or Later. At last Anakin has a proper Master one he loves and trusts, QuiGon Jinn. In the midst of their complicated romance, they're put to their first test as a team when there's a sudden slew of attacks on the Temple. QuiAni
1. The Rock

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Sooner or Later_. At last Anakin has a proper Master one he loves and trusts, QuiGon Jinn. In the midst of their complicated romance, they're put to their first test as a team when there's a sudden slew of attacks on the Temple. QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I almost forgot to update...But uhm, in regards to the journal entries...Actually look at the dates? Year wise at least, they aren't all occuring during Volume Two, some are going on in the time lapse between Two and Three. They're just there to give you some idea of what's going down with Obi-Wan.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Two**  
_The Heir_  
**Chapter I: The Rock  
**

_

* * *

Personal journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi-Knight of the Jedi Order:_

_02/22/05-29 BBY-2:00_

_Transport shuttle HOLLY TRANCER_

_I haven't been back to the Temple in months. Don't really want to. If I must return, then it will only be for a day or so. Master Yoda can give me another assignment them I'm out of there._

_Garen will want me to spend the night. He'll want to call Bant and Reeft but that will only tempt me to stay longer and I just can't do that. I can't change that fast._

* * *

Gossip moves swiftly in the Jedi Temple, swifter even than in the Senate. How this is…no one is entirely certain. All that matters is Anakin Skywalker heard a whisper. A soft, bothersome whisper, about a dear friend who had been missing from his life for nearly half a year. 

"Just horrible. I wonder if he will even be able to hold a lightsaber again?"

"Oh I saw it! It was absolutely festering and…"

"Aw, he will be fine. Kenobi is a tough one."

"Mistress Bant is attending to Obi-Wan personally. I think he'll pull through." And so on and so on.

The first thing Anakin felt was concern, soon followed by something just sort of glee. Then concern for Obi-Wan again. He took off for the Healer's wing at a sprint. Tossing apologizes over his shoulder to those he bumped into. He was sure Qui-Gon would forgive him for being late to practice.

A crowd of Jedi was gathered around the Med wing. Anakin assumed Obi-Wan was still there. He managed to wriggle his way through the mass of people just to scan the patient beds. No Obi-Wan. He could smell Mistress Bant's salty scent nearby.

"Kn…Knight Bant," he panted heavily. "Obi-Wan…is he here?"

"No," the Mistress frowned, her large, wet, silver eyes brimming with tears. "He left. Even though I told him he was in no condition."

Looking disappointed, Anakin merely shrugged. "Oh, alright then, Thank you." He'd been hoping to see his friend again! Waiting for Obi-Wan to return to the Temple.

"Bye, Ani," the Mon Calamari Mistress called after Anakin. 

_

* * *

07/12/07-29 BBY-6:00_

_Dardence-Muunilist_

_I'd forgotten about this journal. Tossed it into an old duffel. The bag smells horrible! Don't know if washing will help. Might have to get a new one._

_I've a new scar, nasty vibroblade slice across my back. Wonder what Garen will say?_

* * *

"Is there a reason you are so late?" Master Qui-Gon wondered of his Padawan's tardiness. 

"I heard Obi-Wan was back," the boy admitted, disappointment still evident on his face. "I wanted to go see…I'm sorry, Master."

"I heard he was injured," Qui-Gon murmured.

"That's where I was, the medical wing. Mistress Bant said he'd already left, though," Anakin concluded.

"That's good," Master Jinn nodded. "You can not let an injury keep you down."

Raising an eyebrow Anakin wrapped his arms about his mentor. "You kept me in bed for a week with a cold," he reminded the man.

"You are a Padawan, Obi-Wan is a Knight, with responsibilities," Qui-Gon explained patiently.

"But if he's really hurt, he should rest and be healed."

"Obi-Wan can take care of himself," the Master said firmly.

"Not according to Bant," Anakin replied with a grim smile. But, he did stop arguing. Dear friend or no, Qui-Gon was his Master. He must respect the old man.

_

* * *

01/30/09-29 BBY-14:00_

_Safe House on Arbra_

_I have been here far too long. It is lovely. But I am not doing anything really useful. Just guarding young royalty. The princesses keep braiding things, beads, into my hair. I wish, never mind. I am a Jedi, damn it…_

* * *

All thoughts of Obi-Wan Kenobi were forgotten over the next six months. The missing Jedi Knight was neither seen nor heard of. By then, however, Anakin was feeling a stab of sadness. He'd shared all his birthdays with Obi-Wan since arriving at the Temple. This would be the first without him. 

On his name day Anakin felt a sudden burst of energy in the Force. Beckoning.

Crawling carefully out of bed he gathered some clothes and crept silently out into the 'fresher. The only noise of his brief escape was the 'whoosh' that signaled the door opening and closing.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but found himself in the Temple hangar. Then he saw Obi-Wan…looking different after a year. Kenobi was growing a beard and…what were those, beads, in his hair? Anakin was too excited to dwell on that. Here was his friend!

"Obi-Wan!" the jubilant teen cried, a bright smile on his face. Anakin was mature enough now to resist hugging Obi-Wan no matter how pleased he was to see the Knight.

"Happy Birthday," the older Jedi murmured.

"I was worried you'd still be gone," Anakin admitted, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. "Are you here for the whole day?"

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head. "I just wanted to give you something. You know, for your birthday."

"You came back to the Temple just to give me a present?" Anakin's eyes sparkled with amusement. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. That really means a lot to me."

Obi-Wan reached into his pocket and withdrew…the rock. He spoke as he pressed it into Anakin's hand. "I know it just looks like a rock," he said flatly. "But…it's what Master Jinn gave me, on my birthday. So, it kind of means something to me."

Anakin gave him a look of pure adoration. "Qui…Master gave this to you?"

"Yeah," Obi-Wan shrugged, already turning for the nearest ship.

"If it's important to you, I'll treasure it forever, Obi-Wan," the apprentice promised, waving farewell. "Thank you. G-good luck on your mission!"

_

* * *

03/05/02-28 BBY-7:00_

_Coruscant, the Jedi temple_

_Back at the Temple again, huh. It's Anakin's birthday. His thirteenth if I remember right. I hope he is happy as Qui-Gon's apprentice. I'm going to give the kid a present. That damned river stone! It's been holding me down all this time. _

_I bet Qui-Gon won't even recognize it._

_-19:00_

_Transport ship VERASCIOUS_

_I feel free! Without the rock, that last reminder, I really feel free! _

_Called Bant and talked. She was so excited to hear from me. It was so good to speak with her. When I get back I'll make plans to spend time with her. And Reeft. The three of us, and Garen, it'll be like old times._

* * *

Once again Obi-Wan was gone. Anakin left the dark hangar, the little stone still held idly in one hand. The longer he held it the less thrilled he felt. It was inexplicable. When Obi-Wan had held the rock it was warm. In Anakin's hands it was frigid. 

A hail from Qui-Gon broke through his brooding. Anakin hurried back to their rooms. He would keep his promise to treasure the shiny rock. If for no other reason, because it was a present. Presents were still a novelty to him.

Qui-Gon was waiting on the couch. Upon Ani's return he inquired as to what the Padawan was holding.

"Obi-Wan gave it to me," the lad explained, holding the object out to show it to his mentor.

Qui-Gon's throat constricted emotionally and quite against his will. "Did he."

"Uh-huh," Anakin nodded, "He said you gave it to him for his birthday."

"Yes," the old man confirmed, "I did."

"Qui…can I ask a question?"

"Yes, Anakin."

"Why'd you give your Padawan a…rock for his birthday?"

Qui-Gon had a reason. At the time he really hadn't wanted Obi-Wan as his Padawan learner. So, had not put any thought into a gift for the kid. When the birthday had rolled around, he'd felt guilty and, well, the smooth rock had been handy. He wasn't explaining that to Anakin, though.

"It is Force sensitive," he said. This was not a lie. But he hadn't known that when he gave it to Obi-Wan. At the time he told Obi-Wan that it was just a pretty pebble.

"Really?" It didn't feel Force sensitive to Ani, but he believed the Master.

"Yes," Qui-Gon took a cautious breath. "Is Obi-Wan still here?"

" No, Master," Anakin shook his head. "I think he had another mission. He left right away."

Suddenly Qui-Gon felt the guilt.

While elsewhere, Obi-Wan celebrated his release.

* * *

_To Be Continued... _


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Sooner or Later_. At last Anakin has a proper Master one he loves and trusts, QuiGon Jinn. In the midst of their complicated romance, they're put to their first test as a team when there's a sudden slew of attacks on the Temple. QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Pretty weak on the views end of things guys...

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Two**  
_The Heir_  
**Chapter II: Friends  
**

_

* * *

Personal journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi-Knight of the Jedi Order:_

_06/08/05-27 BBY-19:00_

Transport ship POM 

_During the victory celebration the Mimbanite offered to paint me. Tattoo me. I asked RhenFa why. She looked at me like I was simple._

_To remember, she exclaimed. So years later I could recall this moment of glory. I'm not sure the Code allows that kind of thing. I can't think of any tattooed Jedi._

_I took her up on the offer and now sport a tribal symbol, in red, on my hip. Wasn't too bad, though the skin is tender still. _

_I think that before my time is up I will acquire more such markings of remembrance._

* * *

People who knew nothing of the Jedi Order often misrepresented the Jedi as religious zealots. A strange mistake as the Jedi preserved civilization itself. Maintaining order and peace. Working long and hard in service to the Republic of the Force. 

Protecting civilization is not an easy task. It requires skill, rhythm and trust. The Jedi were family, although not bound by blood. So, when someone disturbed that familiar rhythm, it was a sign for concern.

Anakin Skywalker caused the biggest disturbance at the Temple since Qui-Gon's former apprentice, Xanatos. Having been with the Order for almost six years Skywalker was now fifteen. Thus far, he had not made any effort to find friends among his age-mates. For a time, Anakin had taken a shine to Obi-Wan Kenobi. But now, Obi-Wan went continually from one mission to another.

Anakin retreated completely. He clung to his aged Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, like a shadow. He was known to spend vast amounts of free time barricaded in his apartment. Making good of his talent with mechanics to build and repair druids and other tech devices.

_

* * *

01/26/11-27 BBY-6:00_

_Coruscant, the Jedi Temple_

_Garen and I are headed into town. Bant and Reeft are busy right now or I'd have dragged them along. I'm getting another tattoo._

_-19:00_

_I am very pleased with the ink. It's a braid, running from behind one ear, down the side of my neck and over the shoulder. It curls in a flourish near my pectoral. A Padawan braid it is. _

_And who is your Master, Garen asked?_

_I am forevermore my own Master, I told him. He says I am bitter and accuses me of running away. Using the constant missions to avoid confronting Qui-Gon. I have long since cast aside any feelings on that matter, though._

_I do miss Bant and Reef, even the annoying Garen. But I can't grow here. Expansive as the Temple is, there is not enough room. I suppose I can thank Qui-Gon for making that clear._

* * *

The Council assumed this was what the restless kid was doing now. They had summoned Qui-Gon to their chambers alone. In order to discuss the matter. 

Qui-Gon went to the Council rather unsure. He hadn't broken any rules…lately. He bowed to the waiting Masters upon entering.

"Worried we are, Qui-Gon," Master Yoda informed him plainly. "Concern we have for your Padawan."

"He is not displaying any social behavior," Mace Windu elaborated. "We feel it might be counter productive to his training."

Qui-Gon regarded the Masters carefully. "And why is that?"

"Jedi have to trust each other implicitly," Ki-Adi-Mundi explained with an irritated shrug. "You know that well, Qui-Gon. If Skywalker is not close to others, he will not engender that trust."

"I see," Qui-Gon nodded. "I will do what I can."

"That is all we ask," Shaak Ti assured him as the Council dispersed.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily upon returning to his quarters to find Anakin holed up. Although the first words had yet to be spoken, the elder Jedi already felt argued out. Anakin had a way of doing that to him. The boy's will was very strong. There were few who could dissuade him, even at the Temple. Not that many tried, it wasn't the Jedi way to pursue unnecessary conflict. And, other Padawans seemed unwilling to confront Skywalker.

For Anakin Skywalker was well know around the Temple. Rumors of his place as 'the Chosen One' were certainly reinforced by his innate skills and strength in the Force. Thanks to his crucial role in thwarting Nute Gunray and the Trade fedration, the boy's piloting skills were legendary even before he returned from Naboo. Some admired Anakin for his status, others resented him. He had fans and rivals. It wasn't a matter of anonymity.

The Council had a point, Qui-Gon realized as he watched Ani tinker wordlessly with a malfunctioning astromech. Qui-Gon knew the boy was waiting for him to speak first. He wasn't ready yet. What to say? Excluding Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom neither of them had seen for years, his protégée had no friends. Not that Qui-Gon was that surprised.

Anakin was unnervingly attuned, especially in battle. He had none of the youthful confusion a fifteen-year-old boy should. Ani knew what he wanted out of life. He wanted to be a Jedi. He wanted to be with Master Qui-Gon. Both went hand in hand. There was nothing to be confused about. He seemed so much older at times. No wonder the other youngsters were wary of him. The thought made Qui-Gon frown.

He hadn't wanted to steal Ani's childhood. _You didn't_, he forcefully reminded himself. _You do not seduce the willing…_

"What did the Council want, Master?" Anakin's calm voice shattered his musing.

"They are concerned for you," Qui-Gon said plainly. Anakin looked up. There was that familiar amused sparkle in the boy's eyes. "I am as well." The gleam faded with his words. "You have no friends, Padawan. Why is that?"

"I have all the friends I need," Ani told him, neither tone nor gaze faltering.

"You do not have any," Qui-Gon repeated.

"I have you." There, that was it. "My heart is full."

"Your heart may be full, Anakin, but there will be a time when your life is empty." They would not always be together. Life didn't work that way. As Qui-Gon pointed out many times, he was old enough to be Ani's grandfather. He was certain to die of old age or circumstance while Anakin was still in his prime. What then?

Anakin was silent for a moment more, watching the Master. "None of them want to be my friend," he shrugged. More bothered by that than he would let on. "Even if I tried, it wouldn't happen. So, what do you suggest, Master?"

"You have not tried," the Master replied evenly. "You are reclusive. That makes them wary. Perhaps if you offer friendship first that may change their minds."

Anakin ran a hand through his short hair. He really didn't want friends and was reclusive for a reason. "Friends would just take time away from you." He tried a new tact.

"That is not necessarily a bad thing, Anakin."

The apprentice set down his tools and climbed gracefully to his feet. "Why is that, Master?" he asked calmly, coming close to Qui-Gon.

"Because I am not the only one in this world, Anakin, and neither are you." Qui-Gon replied coolly. "You are depriving yourself of much and I will not always be around."

Anakin tried to think up a new argument. He considered telling Qui-Gon the honest truth. He really didn't want or need friends. He wasn't lonely. Friends only got in the way.

It hurt when they left…

Eventually he gave up and let his head fall against Qui-Gon's broad chest. "I will try. For you," he sighed softly. "But, only for you.

"Thank you," the Master smiled.

"Just one problem," Anakin admitted, embarrassed. "I'm not sure who my age-mates are."

"That can be remedied."

"Oh?"

"Certainly," Qui-Gon nodded. There were seminars and other functions where Jedi came together. Not exactly recreational, but parties nonetheless.

"Alright then," Anakin pushed onto his toes and placed a gentle kiss to Qui-Gon's lips. "For you," he repeated sweetly.

The next time there was a gathering of the Jedi, Master Qui-Gon was sure to take his Padawan. He pointed out several of Ani's age-mates and then went to greet Mace Windu.

Anakin hesitantly approached the youthful crowd. He recognized one of the boys as Galvin Alavai. Galvin was a senior student who'd been here when Ani first arrived with Master Jinn. Since his was the only name Anakin knew, he figured that was a good start.

At first Alavai wasn't sure who Anakin was. Little Skywalker had grown! They managed to exchange names and settle into a relaxed conversation. Both were Jedi. They had plenty in common to talk about, even if Anakin wasn't much of a conversationalist.

Two other youngsters, whom Anakin was to learn were Tru Veld and Darra Thel-Tanis, joined them a few minuets later. By that point Anakin wasn't paying much attention anymore. He'd spotted a familiar face in the crowd and without so much as a word he left.

It had been years since he'd seen Obi-Wan and he wasn't going to miss this chance. Not just pretending to care about those other Padawans and their meaningless prattle. He hurried to find the Jedi Knight before Kenobi made good his exit.

On the other side of the hall Qui-Gon quickly excused himself from Master Windu. He wove through the crowd toward his former Padawan, but ran into Anakin instead. Somehow Obi-Wan had slipped away. Qui-Gon no longer saw him.

Seeing his Master's gaze Anakin made a feeble attempt to explain himself. "I saw Obi-Wan and ran to…find him."

"I know," the old man nodded. Qui-Gon scanned the crowd once more but still did not see Kenobi. "Have you talked to any of the others?" he quickly changed the subject.

"A few," Ani grimaced, regretting the public setting. He couldn't touch Qui-Gon in a place like this. "Sort of."

"That's a good start," the Master smiled.

"I suppose," the boy nodded. "I know two more people than I did before."

"Good," Qui-Gon snorted. "I expect two more names by the time we leave," he patted Anakin's head fondly.

Anakin finally decided that Qui-Gon would be proud. Thus far he had met two more girls, Melanah Molin and Alluria Curran. Also a small boy, Ferus Olin or something like that. Despite knowing their names he couldn't say he really liked any of them. This friendship crusade was tiresome already.

Of course, Qui-Gon hadn't said he must like them. Only get some names. Yep, that's what the Master had said.

Once back in their private quarters, Qui-Gon kissed him quickly. "Well done, Padawan."

"So I did well?" Anakin murmured between small kisses of his own. "No more parties then?" He was too Force sensitive for such large gatherings to be fun. Regardless of whether he enjoyed the company or not.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Occasionally."

"Qui," Anakin groaned. "There are just so many people," It was a lame argument. He couldn't socialize because of all the people? Smooth, Skwalker, he winced inside.

"I know there are a lot of people, Anakin," Master Qui-Gon laughed lightly. "Think of it as practice."

"Crowds are noisy, Master," Anakin whined. "How about I find one or two friends and we skip any more parties," the kid offered, turning a pleading look on his mentor.

Qui-Gon wagged a finger at him. "You can handle a few parties a year, Padawan."

Rolling his eyes Anakin gave in. "You are lucky I love you so, Master," he kissed the old man again. "Or I'd be tempted to flout the rules and say no."

"Then we would have a serious problem," Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Then it is a good thing I love you, isn't it?" Their lips met once more. "I still don't see what's so important about having friends." Anakin admitted. "I'd be happy spending all my time with you."

"Enough," the Master commanded. He was tired of discussing it.

"Yes, Master," Anakin teased. "Of course, Master. Whatever you say."

"That's right," Qui-Gon agreed with a smile.

Anakin fell silent for a time. "Master," he finally changed to an even more uncomfortable subject, however. "When will I be old enough for you?"

Thus far, Qui-Gon had managed to avoid this question. Now puberty was wreaking havoc on Anakin. The teen was getting frustrated and desperate.

"A while yet, Ani," Qui-Gon answered smoothly.

Anakin literally bit his tongue to keep from saying anything more. He let out an unhappy moan as his head fell against Qui-Gon.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. The Sickness

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Sooner or Later_. At last Anakin has a proper Master one he loves and trusts, QuiGon Jinn. In the midst of their complicated romance, they're put to their first test as a team when there's a sudden slew of attacks on the Temple. QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Aubrey says once a week isn't enough...so we're gonna stay on every Friday...and then another whenever I feel like it? Anyway...Why do we keep posting all this stuff? The disclaimer etc? So we don't get sued and because some people really don't bother to ever read it and if it's on every chapter, we aren't liable. Haha. We also got a new summary, cause Aubrey said the old one wasn't exciting enough. Hahaha. LEAVE REVIEWS. Do you people like it, or what?

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Two**  
_The Heir_  
**Chapter III: The Sickness**

_

* * *

Personal journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi-Knight of the Jedi Order:_

_03/18/03-26 BBY-12:00_

_Transport ship DISINTERPRET_

_Alderaan at last! I am looking forward to trying the famous whiskey, hope I'm not disappointed._

_07/31/03-26 BBY-21:00_

_Rhomet, Alderaan_

_The Alderian whiskey is too sweet for my taste. Think I'll stick to the Bandomian gin. That reminds me of something I've been wanting to put down. I have another tattoo now. It's a miner's pickaxe. Done in blues on the back of my left thigh._

_You know, miners and Jedi are similar in their need for strong drink._

_In any case, I was on Dantooine, piece of shit planet, representing the miners in a land dispute. Diplomacy was working for a time, then the planetary government sent in attack ships. The miners holed up deep in the subterranean shafts knowing we'd be safe from bombardment. Too much precious mineral at stake for the government to bomb them out._

_The crusty old diggers had a goodly cache of Bandomian gin to suck off of down there. Can you believe that! They shared gladly. There was this kid, reminded me of Anakin, young, blonde. He wanted a snort. After two shots he went red in the face, everyone laughed but he took it well. At some point he ended up passed out over my legs._

_Those were great people. Maybe instead of visiting my family, I'll go back and see how they're doing on Dantooine? My brother Owen would be heartbroken, though. Even if he is jealous of my fabulous beard._

* * *

Anakin's mission to form other friendships was far from over. Every few weeks Master Qui-Gon insisted Ani go out and talk to someone. This was better than the large gatherings, but Anakin still found he didn't enjoy it. Jedi gossip too much! 

"Master Windu is having a fit," Alluria announced.

Anakin regretted coming to see these gals almost immediately. But, he remained politely silent. Waiting for either to continue.

"Who did what now?" the other girl wondered.

"Kenobi has done something," Alluria continued, rolling her green eyes. "Again," she finished pointedly.

At the mention of Obi-Wan, Anakin looked interested. "Obi-Wan? What did he do?" he asked trying not to sound excited.

"Just a little 'rule bending'," Alluria informed him, making sarcastic quotation marks in the air. "Went off and did something without the Council's permission, against orders, too."

"How far did he go?" Melanah giggled. "Broke rank completely, I bet. Kenobi's more of a rebel than your Master, Anakin!" Skywalker frowned at what she was implying about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Master is unorthodox," he muttered defensively, "not a rebel."

"Oh, but Kenobi is definitely a rebel," Alluria murmured dreamily. "I think he went back to Senali," she went on. "Obi-Wan argued with the Masters about that, last time he was here. He knows the royal families, personally, out there. He told the Council he was not going to let pirates take advantage of the Senalians," she sighed heavily, "By now, though, he may have saved them and has found a new cause worthy of his efforts!"

Anakin's expression fell. A new cause worthy of Obi-Wan? There was always a new cause, another mission!

Dark haired Melanah started coughing.

That was why Ani hadn't seen his best friend in so long! Now here he sat, with these strangers. Anakin barely registered that Melanah continued to gag and gasp. He was too deep in his own thoughts.

"I get it, Mel," Alluria huffed. "You can stop now. Hey, Mel?" Alluria laid a gentle hand on her friend's shaking back. Melanah's Force signature was diminishing, something was wrong! Anakin tuned back in to investigate when he felt the Force waver dangerously.

"I'm going for help," he quickly rose and headed for the door. He could clearly sense where his Master was. It wouldn't take long to find Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was trying to find out what had so disturbed his dark skinned friend, Mace Windu, that Mace had the entire fifth floor closed off while he argued with Master Yoda and other Council members. Qui-Gon had to stop and see what Anakin wanted, though.

"Master!" Anakin was frowning with worry. "Something is wrong."

Master Qui-Gon followed his apprentice curiously, pressing to a trot as he felt the urgency building. He was greeted by the sight of a Padawan, lying on the floor, gasping helplessly. Others flocked around her trying to identify the problem. They were unable thus far, due to lack of experience. The Master intervened, scooping the girl up and hurrying her to the Medical wing. Anakin and Alluria were on his heels the whole way.

The Healers took Melanah right away. Even after they managed to get the coughing to subside, they still didn't know what was wrong with the Padawan. The bystanders were eventually asked to leave so the medical staff could perform further tests to try and identify the problem. They were interrupted time and time again, as more Masters appeared carrying coughing younglings in their arms.

Due to the sudden epidemic the Council held an emergency meeting. Qui-Gon and Anakin were summoned before them once a conclusion was drawn.

"Until a treatment the Healers have found," Master Yoda informed them sadly, "Under quarantine the Temple is."

"This especially effects you, young Skywalker," Master Windu added quickly. "You were directly exposed and we do not know if this is contagious." Mace hated to admit not knowing what afflicted them. "You and Padawan Curran will be under observation. Though not restricted to the med wing unless symptoms appear."

"We cannot seem to find any particular pattern," Ki-Adi-Mundi took his turn now. "So many stricken Padawans. There are no warning signs. The victim is just suddenly in respiratory distress."

"Is there any report of illness among children outside the Temple?" Master Windu spoke up then. In the close quarters of Coruscant, virulent plague would be devastating. A tense discussion broke out among the Council members.

Qui-Gon made no comment, merely bowed for dismissal; then he and Anakin backed out of the chamber respectfully. The apprentice glanced at his Master in question. Qui-Gon had a serious look on his face so Ani knew to stay silent for now.

Qui-Gon had been in this situation before. He wondered if the criminal Jenna Zan Arbor had been freed from prison and sought revenge on the Jedi.

Anakin didn't speak till they were back in the apartment. He could still see Melanah's pale panicked face clearly. Etched into his mind…

They didn't know if this was contagious. What would happen to him? What about Master Qui-Gon? So far it had only affected children, but that didn't mean it couldn't harm adults.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon was so lost in thought that he didn't even look at Anakin. The Jedi needed Obi-Wan right now! Obi-Wan was the one who'd bested Zan Arbor. Obi-Wan knew this situation well. Qui-Gon could have used Tahl now, as well, to find who had funds to engineer a biochemical attack and get it into the Temple. But Qui-Gon had neither of them. It struck him deeply. His wife was gone, dead. And his former Padawan, Obi-Wan, who was a son to him, had disappeared.

"Master," Anakin repeated raising his voice slightly, though he could understand Qui-Gon being upset. "What's going to happen if they can't find an antidote?"

_How should I know?_ Qui-Gon found himself thinking irritably. The gaze he turned to Anakin was calm, however. "I do not know, Padawan."

"Is it alright to feel," scared was the right word. Anakin wasn't going to use that, however. "Nervous about this?"

"Yes," the Master nodded. "There is a potential people will die. That is cause to be nervous. But, not at the expense of your calm and abilities."

"I'm calm." If Ani wasn't calm, it would be more obvious. "I just wish someone knew more."

"I think it is our job find out more."

"It's not the Healer's job?"

Qui-Gon cringed inside. Why was it that Anakin always misinterpreted him! They had been together for nearly six years, the boy should understand him, connect with his Master better. His other Padawans had never misunderstood so much.

"The Council expects us to find out what assails the Temple," the Master restated.

"Oh," Anakin nodded.

The question was where to look?

_

* * *

To Be Continued..._


	4. Investigating

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Sooner or Later_. At last Anakin has a proper Master one he loves and trusts, QuiGon Jinn. In the midst of their complicated romance, they're put to their first test as a team when there's a sudden slew of attacks on the Temple. QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Yeah...almost forgot to update again. Still no reviews? Lazy, lazy, lazy. Anyway, Aubrey has disappeared...again. I don't know where she went this time. I can handle the updating though...really. Next one will probably be on Wednesday.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Two**  
_The Heir_  
**Chapter IV: Investigating**_

* * *

_

_Personal journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi-Knight of the Jedi Order:_

_03/06/09-25 BBY-17:00_

_Transport ship MINUTE_

_It was a casual offer. I could have declined._

_Want to shoot up with us, Sorn asked me. We were huddled in a warehouse, tremendous explosions and sounds of fierce fighting raged outside. I must have looked stupid staring at the syringe he held out. Purple Stim was the answer to my question of what is it. As for what it does, what a rush!_

_We all faced death that day. That's why I accepted the needle. I feel the cravings now. I know I am an addict._

* * *

Qui-Gon sorted through the best places evidence might be left behind. He would need the assistance of Jedi Knight Bant Erin and Miro, resident engineer and Temple handyman. 

The Mon Calamari Bant could easily swim through the water works. Qui-Gon remembered well how his former apprentice, Xanatos, had attempted to destroy the Temple. There were many hidden passages down in the water tunnels. They ran throughout the Temple.

Miro he would ask to run a check of the ventilation systems in search of any foreign objects or malfunction.

Master Qui-Gon took Anakin to check the kitchens while waiting for results. The kitchens and water supply were equally fruitless. All were getting frustrated by the time Miro called them with news. Airflow was disrupted in a main distributor.

Anakin and Qui-Gon studied the Temple schematic. If there was something in that duct…Master Mundi had pointed to respiratory distress.

"How are we going to get it?" Ani wondered. If it was a biotoxin, going in after it seemed unwise.

"We will acquire air masks and crawl in, my young Padawan," the Master informed him.

"And if it is a contact substance?"

"Let's hope not," Qui-Gon suggested. He didn't think it was, if it were, less Jedi would be ill.

"Sounds like a plan." Anakin went over the diagrams one more time then turned to his Master. "Shall we then?"

Qui-Gon nodded and they strapped on oxygen breathers to clamber up into the vents. Miro had given them good directions so finding the mysterious object wasn't too hard.

"Is that it?" Anakin pointed to a control bank. A spliced in panel box was attached to the duct, near the main vents.

"Careful," Qui-Gon replied as they advanced to investigate further.

"I am being careful," Anakin assured him. Just in case, he pulled his sleeves over his hands before examining the device. The mechanism was set to distribute a fine powdered substance every time the main fans spun up. "I can deactivate this, Master," Anakin reported. "But how do we remove the toxin without spilling any?"

"When you are ready," Qui-Gon said with a nod back down the airshaft, "I will keep the box sealed tight with the Force."

Anakin nodded in understanding and set about dismantling the insidious device someone had planted to spread death among the Jedi.

Once back down on the ground they eyed the device critically. Now what? Couldn't risk releasing any into the air. It needed to be contained during the investigation. Once again Miro was called on to assist the Jedi. The engineer sealed off a laboratory center and analysis droids were sent for to study the toxin.

Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan had to wonder if they would be put under stricter quarantine, now that they'd come in direct contact with the dangerous stuff.

Initial results confirmed what Qui-Gon had surmised, however. The biotoxin was not activated through mere contact, Master Jinn and his apprentice could go. Both were very relieved. They could not have been of any help to the investigation confined to the lab.

Qui-Gon was relieved that they had found something, but not entirely satisfied. Now that they had the substance an antidote could be synthesized, true. But, someone had introduced the toxin into the Temple. Who would do such a thing? That is what bothered Master Qui-Gon.

Sadly, the life threatening illness did not stop spreading. Obviously, they'd not found all sources of distribution the culprit had set up. And despite having samples to work with, they still had not found an antidote. Younglings were perishing.

Anakin felt more fearful than ever. Since this attack had started Ani wondered if there was someway he could help the Healers. But, neither he nor his Master were more than mediocre at the Healing arts. They wouldn't be of much use to the medics. Perhaps their time would be better spent trying to find whoever had done this.

That presented two major issues. Someone was out to harm Jedi and there was a breech in Temple security. Somehow the villain had gotten in. Had someone assisted from within?

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. It was Xanatos all over again.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. The Culprit

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _Sooner or Later_. At last Anakin has a proper Master one he loves and trusts, QuiGon Jinn. In the midst of their complicated romance, they're put to their first test as a team when there's a sudden slew of attacks on the Temple. QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I do not support QuiAni. QuiObi is totally my OTP. But I also adore ObiBail. _(Naveen Andrews as Bail. Baby.)_

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Two**  
_The Heir_  
**Chapter V: The Culprit**

_

* * *

Personal journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi-Knight of the Jedi Order:_

_06/21/11-25 BBY-7:00_

_Coruscant, the Jedi Temple_

_I have wrapped my arms, can't have anyone seeing the marks of my addiction. I've been shooting Purple Stim since that horrifying day on Roon. Maybe I'll get a tattoo to help hide the needle tracks. Though I am still not sure about Jedi and tattoos. No one has commented thus far. _

_We all bear marks, scars of our trials. Some we hide…_

* * *

Finding the culprit might be the key to the antidote Qui-Gon decided and set about interviewing anyone who wasn't sick. Not many now, considering how far and wide the toxin had spread. He got no definitive leads until the day he and Anakin found a cluster of students and Jedi outside the research lab. Further investigation revealed a black triangle, seemingly burned into the floor tile. The cryptic words, 'follow the Pyramid point', painted in bright red across it. 

Anakin felt his blood run cold. The pyramid was a Sith symbol, and a powerful one. He could remember his studies with Obi-Wan mentioning this fact. Was this some kind of taunting clue? Once again the Jedi faced the question of who. Who were the Sith? What were the Sith?

Eventually the crowd dwindled down to the two of them. The seeming riddle hadn't revealed anything. Then it hit Anakin.

_My Jedi intuition must be faltering_, he decided, smacking his forehead. It seemed so simple…

"It's not a riddle at all," he declared. "It's a map."

Qui-Gon looked over at Anakin in amusement. "Oh?"

"The attacker announces where he's going to be." The point of the Pyramid…he wanted to smack himself again. It had nothing to do with a Sith pyramid. The Jedi Temple was a pyramid. "The Council chambers." The fiend was over their heads!

The Master watched him dispassionately. Once again Anakin was rushing to judgment. Not thinking. It was a habit the apprentice must master. This was a clue, but could they trust it?

"You fail to see all points, Padawan," Master Qui-Gon said plainly. The villain might strike the crèche or the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, as well. He must contact the Council and make sure all targets were guarded.

"It's worth looking into right, Master?" Anakin asked hopefully. Climbing atop the Temple sounded daring.

"Of course, my eager Padawan," Master Qui-Gon replied with a predatory grin.

"We will post guards in the other two wings, Master Jinn," Mace Windu agreed. Anakin and Plo Koon worked to open a large service hatch so Qui-Gon and his Padawan could get outside.

Qui-Gon was not sure about putting much faith into the writing they had found. It might be a distraction. But, Anakin seemed very sure. When the boy was sure of something, it was best to pay heed.

"Someone is here, Master," Anakin whispered once they were both out on the wind swept rooftop. "Someone…dark," he hissed as they climbed higher. " I can feel it."

"Careful, Padawan," the old Jedi reminded forcefully. This could be dangerous if Anakin acted rashly. Things could become very bad quickly. Once his warning was issued, they hurried to take advantageous positions. For someone was waiting for them…

It was impossible to tell at first if the seated figure was male or female. "I was hoping it would be you two," the cloaked form rose. "I've been wanting a go at this one," a youthful, masculine voice sneered. Indicating Anakin with a nod.

The Jedi glanced down at what the intruder had been sitting on. The access panel atop the container was identical to the one they'd found in the air duct. They had their man!

"It should be fun to see such an…ornery little boy down on his knees," the fellow grinned.

Anakin snarled. This scumbag didn't look much older than him!

Qui-Gon didn't react, watching the young man calmly. He was ready should the situation changed, however. First he had some questions. "Who are you?"

The kid pulled off his hooded mask to reveal a pale pointed face and cropped, dark brown hair. "Shaden Cormin," he introduced himself congenially. "I have a message and a gift for you, Master Jinn." He casually fingered the display panel beside him. "From the Sith." He stabbed at the controls rapidly. With an explosion of sound the air filled with powdery mist.

Anakin felt his throat clog immediately and wondered why he wasn't affected before.

Shaden somersaulted backwards out of the cloud. "I win!" he shouted.

Master Qui-Gon had taken a deep breath before the explosion. Now he grabbed the gasping Anakin and pulled him toward fresh air. He wanted to go after the Sith, but his Padawan came first.

Anakin looked up at him with watery eyes. "It's an inhalant," he gasped out unnecessarily.

The Master frowned looking around. "Get to the Medical wing, Ani," he commanded. There was no time to delay, he must go after the Sith himself. Anakin coughed in agreement and tumbled through the open hatch. Several Council members waited down there to help the stricken Padawan.

Outside, atop the Temple, Master Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, had caught up with the Sith Shaden. The child clapped in amusement.

"Bravo, Master Jinn," he smirked, "Truly, I expected you to hold his hand."

Qui-Gon's lightsaber was activated with a hiss of power as he advanced. He was a Jedi, this is what he had to do.

Laughing out loud, the Sith jumped again, athletic as any in the Order. "Don't fool yourself, old man," he advised, landing lightly on one foot. "Your entire Order will fall to its' knees. Your apprentice is out of the picture already. What are you trying to prove?"

The Jedi did not dignify that with a response. Qui-Gon just made a leap of his own, lightsaber a slashing green arc. He would bring this villain to justice!

Laughing again, Shaden hopped out of the way. This time springing onto Qui-Gon's massive shoulders. He wrapped the delicate fingers of one hand under Qui-Gon's chin. Fingering the gray beard.

"You can try to kill me if you want," the little creature offered mildly. "It won't make a difference in the end. The result will be the same with or without me."

"I plan to apprehend you," Qui-Gon replied, twisting to get loose. "Jedi do not kill wantonly."

"Oh, no, Master Jinn," the slippery assailant adjusted his hold and leaned close to hiss right in Qui-Gon's ear. "I can not allow that. I have my pride you know." He thought releasing a lethal toxin into the Jedi Temple worthy of execution. "I must resist arrest."

"I don't think you want to do that," Qui-Gon replied calmly. He twisted again and his lightsaber sizzled for Shaden's legs. The Jedi wasn't worried about singeing his own flesh. Oh, no, he was a Jedi Master…no fear of that.

"No, no," the Sith kicked at the incoming hilt and shot an annoyed look at the gleaming blade. He wasn't finished gloating yet, damn it! "I am heir to the mysteries of the Sith, you see. If you defeat me another, stronger even, will replace me," he sneered.

Qui-Gon had enough! He sagged forward, sending the struggling Sith over one shoulder. He grabbed hold of the tumbling body before Shaden could recover and slammed the punk into the stones of the rooftop.

"All the more reason to arrest you," Qui-Gon said simply, looming over the stunned fellow.

Shaden seemed unperturbed by the point of the Jedi's lightsaber glaringly close to his face. He was more annoyed at having been flipped. "What then, Master Jedi?" he asked placidly.

"That will be up to the Council," Qui-Gon told him.

"Hmm…" the Sith mused "An audience with the Jedi Council. That would be something all right. An honorable invitation, Master Jinn. I accept," he said with false resignation, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Qui-Gon eyed him distrustfully as the Sith offered hands to be bound. The Jedi was silent as they shuffled down into the Temple.

Master Yoda and Mace Windu were waiting when they appeared.

"Who is this," Mace raised an eyebrow at the diminutive prisoner, "child?" It was difficult to believe they'd been taken by someone so young.

"Not a child," the dark haired boy murmured angrily.

"Size matters not, Master Windu," Yoda commented coolly, offering the black man a withering look.

"Let's take him to a detention cell until questioning," Mace changed the subject smoothly. He motioned Qui-Gon and his charge forward. " Master Tinn escorted your Padawan to the Healer's, Qui-Gon," Windu whispered as they led the captive away.

"Watch him," the big Jedi said, reluctantly letting go of Shaden. "He is a Sith."

Master Windu nodded in understanding as Qui-Gon hurried off to check on Anakin.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Rehabilitation

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Sooner or Later_. At last Anakin has a proper Master one he loves and trusts, QuiGon Jinn. In the midst of their complicated romance, they're put to their first test as a team when there's a sudden slew of attacks on the Temple. QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Well, I finally did it. I finally, actually, forgot to update. Sorry about that children. We're almost to the end of Volume TWO. Oh noes. And with yesterdays little spaz out all the hits are gone. We have to start back at the beginning. Meaning? Plug my story shamelessy? Please?

**

* * *

**

**Chosen**  
**Volume Two**  
_The Heir_  
**Chapter VI: Rehabilitation**

_

* * *

Personal journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi-Knight of the Jedi Order:_

_02/24/04-24 BBY-10:00_

_Coruscant, the Jedi Temple_

_Master Yoda asked that I take a Padawan learner. I told him no. He just stared at me impassively. I wanted to yell, to strike his little green face and tell him never!_

_I will never take an apprentice. I am not putting some kid through that kind of pain. Always trying to please a cold dispassionate Master. Am I just as cold and unreachable as any of them, as that damned stupid rock Qui-Gon gave me? I hope Anakin threw it at him._

_I am not bitter, not really. But my heart is cold and hardened. I couldn't give to a Padawan. Hell, I can't even give my heart to Garen, my best friend. And he has stood by me, all this time, too. I guess it's right to offer him my body._

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital Qui-Gon found Anakin being well tended to. The Healer was grim. Ani had yet to stop coughing. The Jedi Mistress was trying to fix that. Qui-Gon came to stand beside Anakin's bed, watching the Healer patiently, not wishing to interrupt. Once Anakin calmed some she hooked up an oxygen feed. 

"He'll live," she told Qui-Gon bluntly. "But, don't expect him to be up to par for a while."

"Thank you, Mistress," Qui-Gon bowed. He turned a bemused look on Anakin. The recuperation period would not be fun.

Anakin reached up to wipe some sweat from his forehead. "Did you get him, Master?" The apprentice was annoyed at having been taken out of the fight so quickly, embarrassed for abandoning his Master.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "The Council has him in a holding cell."

The Padawan tugged at his Master's hand. Qui-Gon sat down on the edge of the bed. "And you, you alright, Master?"

"I am fine," Qui-Gon smiled patting Ani's hand gently.

"Not hurt or anything?" It was amazing. He'd been poisoned and the only thing on his mind was whether his Master was hurt. Such is the way of the Jedi.

"Don't worry, Padawan," Qui-Gon soothed. " I can take care of myself."

"I know," the kid sighed. Then making a risky move he kissed Qui-Gon's knuckles briefly. "But, I was worried." He made a valiant effort to sit up. His stomach muscles were cramped up from all the coughing. "I can't help worrying about you." He whispered.

"Rest," the Master instructed, pushing Ani down gently.

"I hate bed rest," the boy complained, though he didn't fight the urging. It seemed to be Qui-Gon's solution every time he got sick. It was good inspiration to stay healthy.

"Rest and it will soon be over," Master Jinn assured him with a smile.

"Stay and keep me company, Master," the Padawan teased.

"For a while," the old man agreed. Then he would make sure the Sith, Shaden, was properly contained.

"Mmm…thank you," Ani coughed again, his already stiff muscles protesting.

When Anakin eventually fell asleep Qui-Gon went to check with the Council. To make sure all was on track. He arrived in the middle of Shaden Cormin's trial. The Council had assembled swiftly, deeming this worthy of immediate attention.

The youthful Sith lord was not cooperative, though. Shaden merely took their questioning in silence, idly fingering his bound wrists.

The Council admitted Qui-Gon eagerly. The questioning was getting nowhere. A new perspective wouldn't hurt.

"I believe, Shaden, it would be in your best interest to answer freely," Qui-Gon told the boy quietly.

Amused golden eyes flitted to the big Jedi. "Why would I help my enemies, Master Jinn," the Sith wondered, his tone perfectly polite.

"To spare yourself some trouble," the tall Jedi straightened up. "Your mission here was not completely successful, was it?" he met Shaden's gaze mildly. "Will your Master be pleased?"

"Obviously not," the defense snorted, "But, we really won't know how successful I was, till the biotoxin runs its course, will we? Will your apprentice be added to the list of casualties?"

"This is not about my apprentice," Qui-Gon shrugged. "This is about you. You can tell us who your Master is and we will show you mercy; or, you can refuse. I dare say that is an unpleasant option," his brows knit slowly. "You have committed a great affront to the Temple and the Jedi Order. You will not go unpunished."

The Sith looked like he was about to laugh. "Master Jinn," Shaden chuckled. "Don't be a fool. This has everything to do with your apprentice. My Master wants revenge for my predecessor. He will take what you hold most dear and make you suffer." He laughed louder, sharper. "My demise makes no difference to him. If you don't kill me he will eventually. Do not underestimate the Dark Lord of the Sith!"

Qui-Gon gave the excited boy a wry smile. Shaden wasn't going to tell them anything.

"It is against our Code to execute a captive prisoner," he glanced at Master Yoda. They conversed silently for a moment and Qui-Gon received permission to conclude. "But, neither can we allow you to return to your Master. Rehabilitation is our only option." He looked to the Council members for affirmation. One by one they reluctantly nodded.

Snickering, Shaden closed his eyes. His giggling slowly grew louder and louder until it was hard to tell if he hysterical or not.

"The Pyramid sees all!" he suddenly informed Qui-Gon, opening his eyes again. They flashed dangerously. "Darth Sidious will never give up, he will not lose! Sith never give up!" Aided by a powerful jolt from the Force he tugged mightily at his bindings. They fell to the ground, smoking. "_I_ never give up." A black lightsaber slid down his sleeve and into his hands. "My Master saved me. If I am going to die it will be by his hand alone. Not yours."

While he spoke every Jedi but Yoda had drawn. The Sith had no idea what he was doing. All ways were blocked. He couldn't fight the entire Council. He had to try something…

With a flick of the other sleeve, he tossed a grenade toward the nearest window, warded by the blue-eyed Adi Gallia.

She managed to dodge the missile but her movement gave Shaden room to flee. He jumped for the gap. He hadn't counted on Mace Windu, though. The Jedi tackled him around the waist. They fell to the floor wrestling for position. The bigger Windu quickly got the upper hand, pinning the squirming Sith boy.

"Rehabilitation is going to be difficult," Adi commented irritably. "But, I think our Soul Healers will rise to the challenge."

Master Windu, Adi and Qui-Gon Jinn escorted the Sith personally. He was not going to escape them. Mace kept a vice grip on the kid. Shaden still managed a kick or two, which annoyed Windu.

"You Jedi are cruel," the captive informed them, still twisting and squirming. "At least we Sith have the courtesy to kill our victims. You are going to steal my life and hide behind your Code."

"I promise you," Adi murmured, "Once your rehabilitation has begun, none of that will matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shaden asked nervously.

No one would answer him. They just marched on through the darkened halls, entering a seldom-used wing of the Temple. Not many Jedi who turned to the Dark Side survived to be brought here.

A tall thin woman, with long blonde hair, approached them. She blinked all three of her large blue eyes while regarding the situation.

"Masters," she bowed.

"Mistress Aspic," the Jedi chimed reverently.

"This is Shaden Cormin, Mistress," Qui-Gon propelled the boy closer to the towering alien. "His rehabilitation may be a bit…intense."

"Intense?"

"Yes, Mistress," Master Jinn explained further. "Shaden is Sith."

"I see," Aspic gestured to one side and a syringe flew to her. "Fear not, little dark lord," she tried to smile gently, "I will take care of you." She reached for him with the needle, all the while cooing. "I am Mistress Malora Aspic, Shaden. I will take very good care of you." Her voice was melodious, hypnotic. The sudden sharp pain of the drug filled syringe was like the pluck of a harp at the end of her song.

* * *

_Next...Epilogue_


	7. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Sooner or Later_. At last Anakin has a proper Master one he loves and trusts, QuiGon Jinn. In the midst of their complicated romance, they're put to their first test as a team when there's a sudden slew of attacks on the Temple. QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, future shota, JA reference.

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Are you guys ready for something to actually happen? I know I am! I'm very fond of Volume Three. I'm hoping maybe people will like it enough to actually...REVIEW? Maybe? Love me? Please?

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Two**  
_The Heir_  
**Chapter VII: The Epilogue

* * *

**

With the Sith menace subdued, things slowly returned to normal at the Jedi Temple. The remaining biotoxin was used to create an antidote, which was successfully administered to all. That left only one unanswered question… 

Soon after being released from the infirmary, Anakin posed it to his mentor. "I wonder who sent him?" The name Darth Sidious didn't mean much. The Sith used aliases. It could be anybody or their uncle.

"I am not sure, Padawan," the old man shook his head.

"He's so young." It was unnerving to think that the Sith could ensnare children. "It's sad."

"Age counts for little," Qui-Gon pointed out. He was not so sympathetic to the Sith assassin. Mistress Aspic was the best Soul Healer in the galaxy. Shaden's darkness would be washed away and he would be given a new life.

"I suppose not," Anakin sighed. The Master was always harping on _their _ages though! "It kind of makes you think, though." Life was just full of lessons. Some were easier to accept than others, but all had their place. Ani remembered his mother telling him something like that once. Her words still rang true.

"Yes it does, " Master Qui-Gon agreed, stroking Anakin's short hair. All in all things had worked out. Several Padawans had perished, the Temple was in mourning, but, they had resolved the crisis. For a time at least.

There was no doubt that this Darth Sidious would strike again. Shaden's warning about a replacement Sith hung over the Council's heads. There was nothing they could do about it, except train the Padawans well and prepare for the next threat.

Next time it might very well be Sidious himself. The Dark Lord was very disappointed with Shaden's failure at the Jedi Temple. He was furious that the Order would take everything he had built after the death of Darth Maul, six years of work with that boy, and wipe it away. Damn them!

He was going to kill them all!

* * *

_Personal journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi-Knight of the Jedi Order:_

_01/23/05-24 BBY-23:00_

_Coruscant, the Jedi Temple_

_Master Yoda has assigned me to a mission with Qui-Gon and Anakin. Damn that meddlesome persistent troll!_

_Well, I am trying to be optimistic. Perhaps it won't be so bad?

* * *

_

To Be Continued…in Volume Three: The Reunion


End file.
